


Sunny smiles and apple pie

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is adorable, Gen, Kenma is weak for both of them, Natsu loves Kenma, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: Natsu needs someone that watches over her and Kenma has not seen Shouyou in ages.And what's a better activity to bond over than baking pie?





	Sunny smiles and apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I did for the Haikyuu Sibling Zine. It's been out for a while but I somehow never got around to post this here  
> Some amazing people worked on this so check it out [here](https://t.co/cyVPr56fNy?amp=1)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kenma was quite nervous about the whole situation he was put in. Shouyou had told him that his little sister was going to be in his, and therefore in Kenma’s, care for the day and he had no idea what to expect. Kenma hadn’t even met her properly before and his knowledge about Natsu kind of ended at her name and the fact that she was quite a bit younger than Shouyou.  
He had been excited to see Shouyou again for weeks but now it felt strange and less familiar. 

It didn’t take long for the door to open after Kenma had rung the bell. Shouyou’s typical, sunny smile appeared in front of him together with a second, smaller but not even slightly less welcoming, smile.  
There was no way anyone could deny that these two were siblings. Natsu had the same beaming smile as her brother, her face was framed by the same shade of orange, and her eyes were just a tiny bit darker than his. 

Before anyone got the chance to greet each other, Natsu rested her hands on her hips, confidence just radiating out of her.  
“How good are you at baking pie?”  
Kenma was obviously too baffled and stunned to answer, but Shouyou luckily had his back. He ruffled her hair, slightly shaking his head. “Is that how you welcome someone?”  
Natsu’s smile changed into a rueful one. “Welcome Kenma,” she sounded like she was repeating words she had carefully memorized, “Feel just like you’re at home.”  
Shouyou excitedly clapped his hands once. “Go get your apron; you’ll ruin your dress like that!” Natsu happily nodded before disappearing. 

“Why did she asked if I could bake?”, was the first thing that left Kenma's lips, when he finally moved away from the door and got rid of his shoes.  
Hinata scratched his neck, the smile on his face rather embarrassed.  
“I might have talked about you a bunch and must have mentioned that you like apple pie. When I asked her what she wanted to do when you're here, she was convinced she wanted to make apple pie with you. I thought it sounded fun so here we are.”

That explanation left Kenma pretty flustered. He didn't know what he had expected but it certainly wasn’t that.  
As Kenma and Shouyou arrived in the kitchen, Natsu was already standing in the middle of it, donning a green apron that contrasted her flowery dress. In her hands she had a piece of paper that she held out to the boys, “Who wants to read out all of what we have to do?”  
Kenma felt a little relieved; he could do that.  
“I will,” he announced, taking the paper out of her hands. 

The page had been printed out from some cooking site on the internet and promised to be “easy and simple”. They would soon find out if that was true. 

Shouyou tried to get a glimpse at the recipe as well, but was immediately punished by Natsu lightly hitting him, “That’s Kenma’s task, he’ll give you one too.”  
He gave a heartfelt chuckle and agreed, “Fine. What’s the first thing to do?”  
Shouyou and Natsu looked at him with the same happy anticipation and Kenma was once more struck by how similar they were, in the best way possible. They both seemed so carefree in their way of feeling everything with their entire being, how they radiated energy and a pure happiness that he admired. 

He had been drifting off again. He quickly read over the first instructions. “We need a big bowl, a scale, flour and a sifter.”  
The two started collecting everything in a pointless hurry but apparently, it made things more fun to them.  
“You need to scale 300 grams of flour and then sift them into the bowl,” Kenma continued once everything was in place. 

Shouyou was looking down at Natsu. “Can you even reach the scale like that?” She eagerly shook her head, making the mess of orange curls bounce around. Shouyou lifted her into the air.  
“If you won’t tell, I’ll let you sit on the counter.” Natsu grinned, mimicking to lock her lips and throw the key over her shoulder. Shouyou returned her grin and even Kenma could not help the smile on his face. These two were adorable. 

He sat her down on the counter and she reached for the bag of flour.  
“Say stop”, she instructed before starting to pour the flour into the bowl - or rather, attempted to. By the time Shouyou told her to stop, she had spilled a heavy amount. Her sifting went better than that and actually managed to get into the bowl. 

Kenma signalled to go on. “A spoonful of sugar and a pinch of salt,” he read out loud and Shouyou complied. Kenma had noticeably warmed up to his job. There was nothing he had to worry about; they all got along well.  
“Natsu, we need you and your scale again,” Kenma looked up to see her reaction and found her looking as ready and excited as humanly possible. “You’ll have to weigh 175 grams of butter but we need them in little pieces so grab a fork.” 

It took her quite some time to crumble the butter into the bowl since she took her task very seriously. She looked so proud doing it that neither of the boys could get themselves to speed the process up. 

“Just add water as needed and knead the dough until it’s smooth,” Kenma quoted the last step concerning the pie crust. Natsu clapped her hands together, obviously thrilled.  
“I wanna do that!”  
Shouyou met her gaze with not even a bit less enthusiasm, “You’re gonna need a bit of help with that.” He positioned himself close to her so he could reach for the dough in front of her as well.  
Natsu instantly started to pout and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I can do it myself.” 

But just second later, the room was drowning in her giggles because Shouyou had decided to set an end to her pouting by tickling her sides. He couldn't help but laugh as well at the sounds she was making. Her laugh was contagious enough to make even Kenma chuckle.  
“Fine!” she finally exclaimed while trying to catch a breath, “you can help.”  
With a victorious expression, he let go of her and let her calm down. 

“Dunk your hands in the flour,” Shouyou started his directions that Natsu carefully followed. They ended up being surprisingly fast when they worked together. 

“Only the filling left,” Kenma noted. This had been going way better than he had expected so far.  
Shouyou moved over to the fridge while explaining that their mom had prepared the apples before she had left so they just needed to add onto them.  
Kenma nodded, searching for the part they needed in the recipe.  
He was listing the things slowly while Shouyou and Natsu scaled everything out and poured it all into a bowl.  
“And that all goes onto the apple slices,” he finished reading. 

Once everything was mixed, Natsu was ready to take on the next challenge which was rolling the dough out and placing it in the pie pan. Apparently, neither of the siblings were good at that so Kenma had to leave his place as the manager and try his best.  
“Why are you good at that?” Shouyou's voice was full of disbelief.  
Kenma shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea.

The three stuffed the apples in together, leaving all with sticky hands and at least twelve slices being eaten instead of being put in the pie. Everyone swore they had each eaten four but Kenma was pretty sure he had seen Natsu steal a fifth. 

Kenma rolled out the rest of the dough and carefully placed it on top, pressing the sides into place.  
“Wow!” Natsu gasped, “we're so good at this.”  
The pie did look pretty great. Better than what he thought they were capable of. 

“We'll see how good it is after it's done baking,” Kenma added.  
After the pie was in the oven, Natsu sat down on the floor in front of it. Shouyou joined her first, Kenma following quickly after.  
She sighed dramatically like she had just done the hardest work imaginable.  
“That was fun!” she concluded and got only agreement back.  
“Do you know what the best part is though?” Kenma gave her a soft smile.  
She curiously leaned her head to the side, “What?”  
“We get to eat it soon.”  
She chuckled, everyone joining in.  
“That's right.”


End file.
